


Hate (that I Want You)

by AyokaiW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Lapis is smug af, Mean girl!Lapis, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Nerd!Peridot, Past jaspis, Possessive Behavior, Roommates, Some Fluff, Strap-Ons, Tags May Change, Useless Lesbians, and Peridot is forever an angry slice of pie, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyokaiW/pseuds/AyokaiW
Summary: Peridot hated Lapis for as long as she could remember but now that they're forced to dorm together, Peridot finds herself giving Lapis lingering stares (she can't help that Lapis is so beautiful).She should have known that if you stare at someone long enough that person was bound to notice...-----Art by @leadspar addedhttps://twitter.com/leadspar/status/1233103497119203329?s=20https://twitter.com/leadspar/status/1234435145525972994?s=20
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	Hate (that I Want You)

Lapis had pinned Peridot against the wall. A smile crept across her face as if she was some cat that finally caught her prey. So confident. So fucking full of herself. 

It made Peridot angry.

They were roommates now, but as far back as Peridot could remember she never liked Lapis Lazuli. 

She was good at making friends with her charming smiles and kind words while she destroyed her enemies behind their backs with hushed whispers shared in locker rooms. While Lapis shone as a social butterfly, she was still a teenager and teenagers, if nothing else, were cruel. She amused herself by throwing wads of paper at the back of Peridot's head or kicking the shorter girl's chair. In gym, she would purposefully skip over Peridot when it came to team-based games and made sure everyone on her team knew Peridot was the target. 

The list of things Lapis did to Peridot (ranging from petty to downright cruel) was endless and Peridot remembered every one.

Peridot was partly to blame for making herself a target. She made it her mission to make everyone in her class feel like uneducated Neanderthals, especially Lapis. She could not fight back with her fists, so she used her brain instead. Every chance she had the smaller than average girl would take jabs at Lapis's intelligence, asking very loudly (but never to her face) and always rhetorically how "someone as high and mighty as the Great Lapis Lazuli" could fail a test. Didn't she ever study? Maybe she should stop sticking her face in every crotch that was offered up to her and stick it in a textbook instead.

After what she said got back to Lapis, the other girl had ordered Jasper, her current fling at the time, to beat Peridot up behind the bleachers while she watched. 

Peridot had wet herself from the terror and all Lapis did was laugh and say, "You better watch your mouth or next time I'll record your beating and post it online."

They never crossed each other's paths after that.

Until four years later, when they were forced to share a living space. 

And still, Lapis had the gall to look down at Peridot as if she was less than the dirt at the bottom of her shoes.

"Are you ready to admit you want me to fuck you?" Lapis asked, raising a knee between Peridot's leg to press against her sex through her pants. The shorter of the two inhaled sharply, but did not give Lapis the satisfaction of seeing how needy her torturous body was for more contact, "Or are you going to keep up this ridiculous charade?"

The ridiculous charade Lapis was referring to, that Peridot would never admit out loud, was the long lingering looks the shorter girl would give Lapis whenever she caught sight of her. At first, Peridot was doing it because, despite all her hate for Lapis, she couldn't help admiring how beautiful she was. Lapis was the right amount of tanned, the right amount of toned, the right amount of everything. And her short, blue dyed hair only helped draw the eyes of everyone around her. 

It was three months later when Peridot realized why she was staring so much. She wanted Lapis. And all it took was Lapis bringing home some girl she met at a party and Peridot being wide awake to hear that girl crying Lapis' name. 

Peridot wished that was her.

It had all come to a head when Lapis finally had enough of Peridot's staring and asked her what she wanted.

_You.._ was Peridot's first thought, but instead she said, "Just trying to figure out how many teachers you fucked to get out of high school."

That's when Lapis exploded on her.

"What is your fucking problem, you twerp?" Lapis yelled at her.

"You!" Peridot shouted right back at her, "You're my fucking problem! Every day I have to see your stupid face and watch you act like you're better than I am!"

Lapis had shoved her, "That's because I am better than you." 

"Don't push me!" Peridot snapped. She slapped the other woman's hands aside.

"Or you'll what? Piss your pants again?" Lapis mocked. She shoved her again when the blonde tried to walk past her and sent Peridot stumbling backwards into the wall. 

That's when Lapis pinned her against it with her body, giving Peridot nowhere to go as she laid her hands on either side of her.

"Why would I ever want you anywhere inside me?" Peridot hissed at her, "You're probably crawling with all sorts of diseases."

Of course, that only made Lapis laugh, her hands were already undoing Peridot's belt buckle and Peridot wasn't doing a goddamn thing to stop her, "For all your intelligence you still haven't come up with better insults."

"I will when you stop making it easy." Peridot retorted.

The glint in Lapis's eyes told Peridot she had made a terrible mistake in her verbal assault, "Please. The only one who's easy here is you, nerd." 

Lapis bent forward and her teeth were suddenly everywhere she could bite: along Peridot's throat, jawline, exposed collarbone, leaving angry dark marks wherever she touched. She bit down especially hard at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. One hand she used to keep Peridot trapped against the wall, and she didn't hesitate in shoving her other hand past the elastic of Peridot's underwear. Her fingers slid down against her slit, gathering the wetness there to slip back up to her clit, continuing the motion at a painstakingly slow pace. 

Peridot dug blunt fingernails into Lapis's shoulder in an attempt to push the other girl back, but it was a half-hearted gesture. She didn't know what she wanted. Until Lapis slipped a finger inside her and Peridot moaned right into the other girl's ear before she could stop herself. Peridot expected that to finally snap Lapis out of whatever delusional state she was in. She did not expect her to give a throaty chuckle in response or the heat that went rushing between her legs at the sound of it.

"Told you."

"Fuck you." Peridot tried sounding angry, but seeing the look of carnal desire written plain across Lapis's face took the sting out of her words. She can feel the sweet, dull throb of the marks Lapis littered across her flesh. She would never admit that she wanted the other girl to leave more. 

"Fuck you, too," Lapis said before she captured Peridot's mouth in an open kiss, forcing her tongue between her lips. Her finger works in and out of Peridot's heat, curling upwards and making Peridot's knees almost buckle.

Peridot repays the bite marks she received earlier by biting Lapis' tongue. The metallic tang lingered in her mouth even after Lapis drew back in a startled fury. Blood seeps from the corner of Lapis's mouth and she flicks her tongue out to collect it before it slides down her chin. The act is deliberately drawn out.

She's smiling, "Kinky."

"I hate you." Peridot breathed out.

"I know," Lapis said. She withdraws her hand from Peridot's underwear and starts tugging down her pants savagely, "But look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me on my knees right now eating you out till you cum."

_"_ Never." Peridot hissed between clenched teeth _._ While her mouth said one thing her body said something entirely different. She wanted that. She wanted it so badly it ached, but she wasn't going to say it. Not to Lapis. Not to the literal walking plague who refused to leave her thoughts whether she was awake or asleep.

She didn't want to admit anything.

Lapis was on her knees, yanking down Peridot's pants off her legs and tossing them somewhere behind her. Without them, there was nothing to hide the wetness that was slowly ruining her panties. 

" _Someone_ is a very bad liar," Lapis purred before she pressed her tongue against the fabric directly against Peridot's crotch.

The high-pitched keen Peridot made was embarrassing even to her own ears. But not as embarrassing as the whine that followed when Lapis applied more pressure against her panty covered clit, " _Lapis_."

"Is this what gets your rocks off? Seeing the person you hate with your entire being on her knees before you?" Lapis said in a voice thick with lust, "How many times have you fucked yourself to the thought of me being right where I am now, Peri?"

Too many. 

"Shut up," Peridot said instead, but her words lost their bite. 

"Bet you imagined me doing all kinds of things to your body." Lapis cooed. She hooked her fingers under the elastic of Peridot's underwear and slid them off her.

One of Peridot's hands falls to the back of Lapis's head, "Why don't you do something more useful with your mouth, bitch."

Peridot could practically hear Lapis smiling, "Gladly."

She flattens her tongue against her, slowly licking up to Peridot's clit and giving the bundle of nerves a passing graze. It was enough to make Peridot's hips jerk and her grip on Lapis' hair tightened. 

"More, Lapis." Peridot heard herself saying, but didn't care if she sounded needy.

To her astonishment Lapis obeys. 

Peridot had sex before with other girls, but Lapis was on a whole different level. It was like she knew where to touch to make Peridot's toes curl and body shudder. It took her half a moment to realize she was moaning Lapis's name, but Peridot was well past the point of caring. She grinds her hips down against Lapis's mouth, her body silently begging for more of Lapis's touch.

"Fuck, you taste so good, Peri." Lapis murmured, just before she buried her tongue deep inside Peridot and it's enough.

If Lapis wasn't supporting her, Peridot's legs would have given out on her and she would have hit the ground. 

Once it was safe to, and Peridot was no longer in danger of falling, Lapis stood up and gave Peridot that smirk she loved so much.

Peridot narrowed her eyes at Lapis, "Stars, I hate you so much."

"Sure you do." Lapis mocks and she kisses Peridot again.

And this time Peridot doesn't push her away.

Peridot wouldn't imagine they would do it again. She didn't want Lapis touching her ever again - or at least that's what she told herself in the days that followed. But they end up doing it again anyway.

Sometimes Lapis would barge into Peridot's room unannounced, uninvited, and sweep away whatever book the blonde was reading. And sure, Peridot would get mad, even raise her voice but when Lapis bent her over her study table to fuck her the anger died. Other times it was Peridot seeking Lapis out after a particularly hard day of classes.

Lapis was not shy about telling Peridot how she liked it and she was not the silent type either. Peridot never admitted to liking the scratches Lapis left on her back or the way she loved it when Lapis murmured her name in her post sex haze. 

Oh, she still hated Lapis with every fibre of her tiny being, but she still wanted her as well. The blue-haired girl was undeniably hot and she knew how to quickly draw out Peridot's orgasms and prolong them too like the bitch she was. Whether it was her tongue or her fingers, Lapis knew exactly how to make Peridot moan.

It was just sex, Peridot told herself.

Still, things started to get...weird. Lapis stopped bringing a lucky lady back to their doom shortly after the third time they had sex. It was odd - Peridot didn't question it.

Things just got weirder from there.

They would more often than not fall asleep together in the same bed after a long and intense fucking session. Sometimes Lapis would make breakfast in their small kitchen, saying she made too much to eat by herself and Peridot was welcome to the scraps. Sometimes Peridot would sneak onto Lapis' computer late at night to go over Lapis' Biology II papers. She started out with making small corrections here and there, but then she flat out rewriting whole paragraphs and pages. After Lapis found out what Peridot was doing she started cooking dinner for her to prevent her from eating take out and ramen for weeks on end (some of it even her favorite foods).

From time to time Peridot would be sitting at her desk in her room studying, and Lapis would lounge on her bed reading some gossip magazine and making smartass quip about the latest trend. They would sometimes sit on the couch together and watch reruns of Camp Pining Heart, even though Lapis swore up and down the show was trash. She even fell asleep with her head tucked against Peridot's shoulder halfway through season three. Peridot even encouraged Lapis to finally join their University's swim team. 

Then Lapis apologized for what happened with Jasper and confessed she actually broke up with her shortly after that because the brute wouldn't stop talking about it. 

And Peridot forgave her. 

It was all so...weird. Peridot didn't pay much of it any mind because she told herself she still hated Lapis. 

Then two months later, their peaceful coexistence was disturbed. Lapis kicked in her door one late afternoon and demanded in an irritated voice, "Wanna tell me who that bitch was you were flirting with yesterday?"

"Like that's any of your business." Peridot snapped back, "But if you must know, she was asking me out on a date." 

Well, no. The "bitch" was just asking for advice on what science classes to take during the summer. To this day Peridot couldn't really say why she lied, but she wasn't altogether displeased by the results.

Lapis' face darkened and she stalked across the room to where Peridot was sitting on her bed. She towered over her like a vengeful goddess and Peridot felt herself growing wetter the longer she stared into those beautiful, angry eyes, "You think that she can fuck you better than I can?"

"Won't know until she does," Peridot said smugly, taunting Lapis with a smirk.

Lapis growled and shoved Peridot backwards. Before Peridot could sit up the other girl is on her, pinning her down, "You won't."

"I will." Peridot lied, "Maybe I want someone who actually likes me. I'm sick of you."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a shit liar?" Lapis asked. She yanks off Peridot's shirt in one smooth motion, "If you hate me so much, stop me."

Peridot doesn't. 

Not when Lapis' hands are on her breasts, pinching her nipples and certainly not when Lapis kisses her. Her mouth opens under hers, wanting to feel Lapis's tongue against hers while imagining it somewhere else. 

Peridot is first to break the kiss, and looks up at Lapis. Even with her face flushed and chest heaving she remains defiant, "Fuck off, Lapis. I don't want you anymore-"

"Sure you don't," Lapis growls. Her hand slips underneath Peridot's underwear and she finds the lie between her legs. Peridot's hips buck against Lapis's hand when she slips two fingers inside her with ease, "If you don't want me then why are you always wet for me, nerd?"

"B-because...because-" it's hard to think with Lapis pumping her fingers in and out of her so hard, making Peridot's mind a jumbled mess.

When Lapis slips a third finger in, Peridot cries out as her hands grip the sheets beneath her.

"Admit it." Lapis says, her voice low and taunting, "You don't want that other girl. You want me."

Peridot wanted to deny it, to tell Lapis as she's done a hundred times before she hated her, but now she found she couldn't say the words. Not anymore. Now she just hated that Lapis was right - she was such a bad liar and would be an idiot if she kept believing she hated Lapis after all this.

Then suddenly Lapis is withdrawing her hand and wiping them clean on her pant leg, "Get on your knees. Now."

Peridot struggled to obey, though her movements were grudging. The taller girl slid her panties off her legs, and in this position, Peridot felt more exposed than usual. Lapis never had her this way before. As she heard Lapis removing her own clothes behind her, Peridot wondered why this position.

And then Lapis was behind her, her hands grabbing her hips to hold her steady and something cold and hard pressed against her entrance, "Got this just for you, Peri."

Peridot's eyes widened and her hands fisted the sheets. 

"What-" Peridot began, but when the tip of the dildo slipped inside her, her question died in her throat and she groaned.

She heard Lapis' breathless laughter somewhere under the sound of her heart beating rapidly in her ears as more and more of the dildo filled her. Peridot can only whimper as Lapis pushes the smooth silicone inside her slow, making her wonder how much there was. She never got to find out because Lapis shoves the remaining inches inside her, hitting that spot that makes Peridot's arms shake. 

" _Lapis."_ Peridot moaned, not even trying to mask the wanton desire in her voice.

But Lapis doesn't fuck her hard like she wanted. She waits just a moment to allow Peridot to adjust to the intrusion before drawing the toy almost all the way out and slowly slipping it back in. She's teasing her, making her hot with the wanting and Peridot is ready to cry and beg for Lapis fuck her.

Lapis leans forward until her mouth is pressed against Peridot's ear, "Do you want me now, Peridot?"

"Yes!" Peridot pleads.

Lapis's hips almost come to a still. Peridot can feel herself dripping down her thigh as she squeezes the toy inside her. Never had she wanted anything more in her life than for Lapis to stop being a bitch for one moment and fuck her till she couldn't walk. 

"When you cum, I want you to scream my name." Lapis purred. Her hand slips between Peridot's legs and rubs her clit in lazy circles, making Peridot's hips jerk back against Lapis, "I want this whole dorm to hear who's fucking you good, nerd."

"Yes, anything, please Lapis!" Peridot begged, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "Fuck me, stars just fuck me."

And that was enough for Lapis it seemed. Her hands are on her hips again to steady herself as she starts thrusting into Peridot with even strokes. Then she's fucking her so hard that Peridot barely had time to register the first wave of pleasure coursing through her. She falls forward, face pressed against the bed as her knuckles turn white clenching the sheets. Lapis doesn't stop, hitting that spot, again and again, fueling that fire in Peridot's soul that's threatening to consume her. 

It's all too much, too fast, too intense, and Peridot can't stop Lapis from throwing her off a cliff and into sweet oblivion. As promised, Peridot screamed her name, but Lapis wasn't satisfied with that. She fucks Peridot through her first orgasm and into a second, and she doesn't stop until Peridot's body finally gives out on her and she collapses, unable to even hold herself up anymore.

Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot's waist and was breathing heavy against her, "Fuck...whoever that bitch was…" she says between uneven breaths, "Hate me all you fucking want, Peridot, but you're mine."

Well, it was now or never. 

"I don't…I don't hate you, Lapis." Peridot managed weakly. She thought she heard a sigh of relief from the other girl, but it was so faint that maybe she imagined it, "But I'll be yours...only if you're mine, too."

Lapis chuckled lightly, and then Peridot felt the soft brush of lips pressing against her shoulder, "Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this moment to blame leadspar (ceru) over on Twitter for this mess and DinoKieran (go read his fic It's Been a Minute it's so good) for going over said mess for me.


End file.
